Try Again
"Try Again" is the 26th episode of Season 1 of Backstage. Synopsis Things head south when Kit and Alya try and get Denzel to stand up to Austin. Carly has to figure out how to keep Durani from realizing that her, Vanessa, and Sasha pulled the fire alarm. Sasha and Vanessa must work together to get Sasha apart of Vanessa dance crew Streets. Plot Alya enters the classroom where Miles is playing the Electric Keyboard, she tells him how she's nervous of going on the cameras although she was in Da Boheme, Miles takes out his phone and tells her to pretend like it was an audition, as she is singing , Scarlett and Kit walk in and Scarlett sadly leaves, Kit tells them that it was Scarlett's song, Alya not knowing it was hers says that she now knows. Austin and Denzel are discussing the project with Austin telling Denzel to do something normal, when he leaves Alya tells Denzel to fire her and get Scarlett back, Denzel refuses saying that it was Austin's vision and she was in it, Alya then decides to go speak with Austin. Sasha is still devastated about being kicked out of the Primas, Vanessa offers to go eat with him but Sasha tells her if he could get in the crew Streets, when Vanessa says that they were not called crew Streets and that they were people who couldn't dance, Sasha says that he didn't care about that but Vanessa says that they were outsiders, but after Sasha reminds her about how Cassandra kicked her out of the Primas, she agrees to help him. Jenna and Carly are called to the room where Principal Durani tells them if they were part of the plot to get revenge on Julie, Carly attempts to keep quiet but Jenna accidentally reveals that the sprinklers weren't part of the plan. Carly confesses saying that they were going to take revenge on Julie but stopped at the last minute, Jenna then promises that they would find who had pulled the sprinklers on. Alya tells Austin to get Scarlett back but Austin says she is difficult to work with, Austin then says that they were a good team and pulls her close saying that he broke up with Carly and never stopped thinking about other girls, when Alya moves away from him he calls her a quitter saying that if she left he would tell Miles that there was a spark between them. While waiting outside Sasha dances to one of the crew Streets songs impressing them but after he says that he would post it on the blog they said it wouldn't work. Carly tells Jenna if she was serious about what she said, Jenna says that Vanessa was most likely the one to have turned the sprinklers on, Carly assumes its Julie who turned the sprinklers on to prevent the sabotage, but Jenna is convinced its Vanessa so Carly and Jenna decide to investigate if she is guilty by going through her backpack. Sasha is practicing when Vanessa enters, she then tells him the only reason he wasn't accepted was because of his blog saying that he spilled to many secrets, altough saying that the crew Streets did like his dance. Alya angrily slams her backpack to the ground tough almost accidentally hitting Kit, after Alya apologizes Kit leaves but immediately comes back and asks what was wrong, Alya reveals about Austin and the two figure out that Austin was taking over the project, they decide to go talk to Denzel but Kit says he would never fire Austin but Alya says she has a way. Carly and Jenna investigate Vanessa's backpack but come empty-handed, Jenna however says that they should tell Durani about her theory but Carly says not to do so, Jenna then sees that Carly is hiding something and tells her to tell her what she knew or she would tell Durani about Vanessa, Carly chooses to tell her. Sloan and Vanessa are talking when Sasha enters and says that he says he wanted to be part of them and to prove it he deletes his account impressing Sloan. Alya, Kit and the crew team confront Denzel about Austin, but Denzel refuses to fire him, Alya says that he is a Bully and he shouldn't accept it, Denzel says he couldn't make changes but Alya says that she knows hes scared but they all stood with him, Denzel then agrees to talk to Austin before Austin arrives. The crew Streets perform a dance with Sasha performing with them, the crew Streets are impressed and Sasha is allowed to be a dancer with them. In excitement, he kisses Vanessa leaving her in shock, Sasha attempts to apologize just as Carly enters, she tells them that she told Jenna about the sprinklers but says she agreed to keep it a secret, but Jenna and Durani appear with Jenna pointing accusingly at them however Durani says that Jenna proposed a plan by raising funds through the Open House sales saying that they still needed to find who fired the sprinklers but he didnt care now. Jenna says that it is not there a secret and they all agree not to tell more secrets between them, tough they all say secrets in their voice over. After being fired Austin angrily says that it his project and he would do it his way but Alya says he wouldn't Austin says he would rehire Scarlett saying she was more tolerable than her, Denzel says to find a peaceful solution but Kit intervenes and Austin angrily pushes her, causing Denzel to angrily push Austin to the ground leaving everyone in shock. Cast Main *Devyn Nekoda as Vanessa *Alyssa Trask as Carly *Josh Bogert as Miles *Aviva Mongillo as Alya *Adrianna Di Liello as Jenna *Colin Petierre as Sasha *Mckenzie Small as Scarlett *Romy Weltman as Kit *Isiah Hall as Denzel Recurring *Stephanie Caldeira as Sloane *Michael Kaplan as Austin *Madison MacGregor as Cassandra *Dewshane Williams as Principal Durani Absent *Matthew Isen as Jax *Julia Tomasone as Bianca *Kyal Legend as Julie (mentioned) *Jane Moffat as Helsweel *Chris Hoffman as Mr. Park Songs *"Spark" *"I Don't Wanna Hear It" *"Into the Streets" *"Cake" Trivia Quotes /Quotes}} Gallery References Category:Article stubs Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2016